Six Days at Hermione's
by NERC
Summary: Ron and Ginny attempt to live in Hermione's very muggle house for a week. One-shot.


**AN: Written for Round seven of the Quidditch league fanfiction competition.**

 **Prompt: two witches or wizards in the muggle world.**

* * *

 **Day One**

Ginny checked her bag one more time before going to meet Ron downstairs. They were on their way to go spend just under a week at Hermione's house at her instance.

" _I am always at the Burrow" She had said, "Yet you've never been to my house."_

Ron and Ginny Weasley apparated out of their lawn and into a dark alley and started down the street, following the list of directions Hermione had given them.

"Ron are you sure this is a good idea? Hermione is expecting us to at least try to blend in."

"Relax Ginny, it will be fine."

Ginny looked at her brother, who was wearing something she was fairly certain he got from their dad. If his outfit was anything to go by, they were in for a long week.

* * *

The two Weasleys walked up the path to Hermione's house and knocked on the door. The door swung open immediately to reveal a rather ruffled looking Hermione.

"Oh wonderful, you're here, do come in. You found the way alright?"

Ginny smiled at her. "Of course we did Hermione, we had your direction sheet after all."

Hermione laughed and led them through the house.

"I was just trying to clean up before you got here; both my parents are at work tonight."

Ron looked at her in confusion, "I thought you said your parents were not working this week?"

They saw a scowl flash across Hermione's face before she managed to hide it. "That's what I thought too."

They let the subject drop.

* * *

"Ron this is your room, Ginny you are sharing with me, right across the hall."

Hermione let the two of them put their bags away before leading them back down stairs to the sitting room.

"Can I get you anything?"

Ginny shook her head, "We're good Hermione, sit down, you look exhausted."

Hermione sunk down onto the sofa besides Ron.

"I am, it's been a bit hectic since my parents got back."

"I can only imagine."

Ginny smiled as she watched Ron wrap an arm around his girlfriend; when they weren't fighting they were actually rather adorable.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply watching storm that was starting outside.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, interrupting the silence.

"Yes?"

"What on earth are you wearing?"

One look at Ron's offended face caused Ginny to start laughing.

* * *

 **Day two**

The next morning the girls were woken by a pained yell. They quickly ran downstairs to see Ron sitting on the floor of the kitchen with a burnt hand and a piece of bread.

"Ronald what are you doing?" Hermione snapped.

"I saw your dad do it this morning before he left. The cooker didn't seem that difficult to use."

"It is a toaster Ronald." Hermione sighed, "Get up, and let's treat that hand of yours."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle; this was going to be interesting.

"Ginny, do you want anything?" Hermione asked after she had gotten Ron and his toast sorted out.

"That would be nice, but if it's okay with you I am going to skip the burnt hand."

Hermione laughed as she got her and Ginny something to eat.

Ginny looked at her brother, "Things aren't the same as home here Ron, you're going to need to pay more attention to what Hermione is telling us."

Ron glared at his sister and went back to eating his toast.

* * *

 **Day Three**

"Hermione why do I have to wear these again?" Ron asked tugging on the jeans he had been given.

Ginny laughed at her brother's discomfort as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because Ron, I am taking you two to the cinema, which means you do actually need to blend in."

"A cinema?" he asked.

Hermione smirked, "You'll see."

Ron grumbled but refrained from saying anything else.

* * *

"Hermione what is this?" Ginny asked looking at the crowds of people moving all around the lobby of the building they had just entered.

Hermione smiled, "It's where we buy tickets and snacks."

Hermione turned around to face both Weasleys, "You both stay close to me and just let me talk this time okay?"

Ron and Ginny both nodded their consent.

Ginny nodded because she knew that Hermione would be able to navigate them through this better than either of them could.

Ron agreed without thinking because he was still confused by the coloured lights and the moving photos - no portraits that were talking. _How did they do that without magic?_

* * *

Hermione managed to get both of her friends through the ticket and food lines and into their seats just in time for the movie to start.

"Remember not to mention anything you think is unnormal until after we get home okay?" she looked at the two redheads, gazing around in wonder. "Guys?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Of course, sorry."

"I'll try," Ron muttered.

Hermione sighed but she knew it was the best she would get from him.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were lying on the floor laughing.

As soon as they had gotten back to Hermione's house Ron had lost it. Unlike Ginny, who was choosing to believe it was a different type of magic developed by muggles, Ron could not comprehend what they had just seen.

"Without magic?!" he asked again staring at Hermione.

She nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Positive.

"But HOW?" Ron screamed, looking at the ceiling.

The frustrated tone in his voice sent the girls back into another giggle fit.

* * *

 **Day Four**

"Ron, no."

"Why not?"

"Ron, you cannot go flying in my yard."

"But why not?"

Hermione stared at her boyfriend "I live in a Muggle neighborhood Ronald."

"So do lots of wizards. They can still go flying."

"If they have extensive wards around their property so that the Muggles cannot seem them!"

"Your point?"

Hermione screamed in frustration.

"I do not have any wards Ron – at all – certainly not enough for you to be able to FLY!"

Hermione stormed out of the room, leaving behind a confused Ron and an exasperated Ginny.

"Oops?"

Ginny stared at her brother for a moment before hiding her face in her hands.

* * *

 **Day Five**

"We are going to die."

"Calm down Ronald."

"I am going to agree with him Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked to the cab driver. "I apologise, they walk everywhere and can't remember what being in a car is like."

The cab driver laughed, "All good Miss."

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

Hermione glared at him.

* * *

When they got to the park, Ron and Ginny bolted out of the cab. Hermione payed and then spun around to look at them.

"Blend. In. That does not mean tell the cab driver you think you are going to die," she hissed.

Ginny winced. "Sorry."

Ron looked skeptical, but offered his own apology seconds later.

* * *

 **Day Six**

They were eating lunch when someone knocked at the door. Hermione left to answer it and returned with Harry in tow.

"Hey guys."

"Harry thank Merlin you're here mate."

Harry laughed as Ginny tackled him.

"So," Harry asked, "How was a week trying to act like a muggle?"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading**


End file.
